


One As Beautiful As You Are Sweet

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Famous Harry, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Break Up, Internal Monologue, M/M, Male Slash, Musician Harry, No Dialogue, Non-Famous Louis, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes an album for Louis after their break up but he isn't ready for the world to know yet just who his album is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One As Beautiful As You Are Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for a prompt at comment_fic on livejournal: author's choice, author's choice, if [person] had known just how well the album would do, [pronoun] wouldn't have written such personal songs

Harry frowned to himself as he sat alone in the hotel lobby after an interview. It was the third one he had done today and the sixth one since the week had started and he knew, he always knew the week after releasing an album were so busy.

But this time what had him frowning wasn't the busy or hectic life he had at the moment. It was because every person who interviewed just had to know who the album was about.

Because as every interviewer had said, there was no way that an album with such personal songs wasn't inspired by no one and maybe they were right and god if Harry had known just how well the album would do, he wouldn't have written such personal songs.

Songs about how his relationship with his college boyfriend Louis had ended badly and songs about how he still loved Louis despite the hurt on both sides and despite the fact that he knew there was no mending fences.

Not now at least.

But he also didn't want to divulge to the press just yet who the album was about, mainly because he wanted his own secrets to be his for a bit longer.

Even if Gemma lately always said he never told because he was afraid of Louis finding out Harry had wrote an entire albums worth of songs about him but that wasn't it because if Louis had heard the album then he'd already know.

It wasn't like Harry hadn't used enough clues in certain lyrics that if Louis had heard he'd know the whole album was about him. He'd know just how much Harry loved him still even if there was no fixing things between them.


End file.
